SW Reunion 1
by MWolfL
Summary: The very fist Superwolf Reunion, where Superwolf Friends and Superwolf Watchers meet. It's at first fun, until a couple villains show up.


It was December 2005. More importantly, it was time for the first Superwolf Reunion. This was when the Superwolves, the Superwolf Friends, and the Superwolf Watchers all met at the resting spot. The only Superwolf Watchers that weren't there were the ones who hadn't been discovered by the Main World at the time. Oh, and also the appliances from T_he Brave Little Toaster_ and the toys from _Toy Story_ weren't there. Their humans didn't know about them being able to come to life so...

Pretty soon, almost everyone had arrived. The only ones we were waiting for were Nala, Simba, and the kids from the Ed, Edd, and Eddy World. Yeah, despite what Simba did he had still been invited. It wouldn't be fair to treat him the same way he used to treat Kovu and Rudy now that he was sorry for it.

Nala then showed up.

"Sorry guys, but Simba won't be coming. He still feels bad for what he did to Rudy and feels that it would be too awkward if he came." She said apologetically. "Especially since Rudy's family is here."

We decided to let it go. It was obvious that not even Rudy would be able to convince Simba to come.

A bit later, the kids from the Ed, Edd, and Eddy World showed up, most of them looking shocked. They approached the Team and the five of us, with the Eds coming to me. Yeah, the Eds had been invited too...

"You guys are not going to believe this." Kevin said. "The Kankers are gone!"

"What?" The rest of the Team gasped.

"Yeah, they moved out recently." Sarah nodded.

The Eds and I smiled and high-fived. Everyone noticed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jonny asked, showing up with Plank this time.

I admitted the entire plan I came up with to get the Kankers to leave the Eds, and everyone else, alone. The Eds nodded, confirming it.

Everyone gaped at us.

"We're really sorry for the way we acted during the Adventures." Double-Dee spoke like his true self for the first time to the Team. "We just wanted the Kankers to leave that badly."

The Team ended up forgiving them, knowing how bad the Kankers were. The other kids from the cul-de-sac forgave them too and were grateful, but still hadn't accepted them yet. Even if they had it would've been a waste, for little we know that soon the Eds would cause something so horrendous that it would cause the other kids to actually run the Eds out of town!

Anyway, with that resolved we split up and started conversing with other characters. A little later, I saw Doug Funnie resting against a tree and gazing at the stars. Wondering why he wasn't talking to anyone, not even his friends, I went over to him.

"Something wrong Doug?" I asked.

"Not really, I'm just not sure if I should tell Patti my real feelings." Doug said. "I mean she knows I like her, but I don't know if she knows how much I really love her. I don't want to risk ruining our friendship."

"Well the way I see it, a romantic relationship is like a house." I smiled.

Doug looked at me funny.

"You see, like a house a relationship is built out of different parts." I continued. "Friendship is the foundation, love is the walls, and marriage makes the roof. Now like how houses can be built without foundations relationships can be built without friendship. However it's not a good idea, for when the first earthquake or argument hits and if it's powerful enough, the house or marriage come crumbling down."

Doug thought about that for a while. I wasn't sure whether he was still deciphering my analogy, or just using it to build up courage.

"How do you do that?" He finally asked, smiling.

"Eh, strong imagination I guess." I chuckled.

Doug chuckled too, and then started to walk over to Patti. I smiled as I watched him approach her.

"Patti, can we talk over here for a moment?" Doug asked, gesturing away from the crowd.

"Of course Doug." Patti smiled.

When they did, Doug took a deep breath and began:

"Patti, there's something I have to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago."

"What is it?"

"I...I..." Doug gulped, his heart obviously pounding. "Darn, I'm still a bit scared, hang on."

Patti looked torn between amusement and concern.

"It's okay Doug, whatever it is you can tell me." She smiled, taking his arm.

Doug smiled back, lovestruck.

"Patti, I love you." He said.

Patti hugged Doug, and he just looked confused.

"Uh, does this mean you return my feelings?" He asked.

"Does this answer your question?" Patti said just before kissing him.

Doug's eyes widened, surprised, and then they closed and he smiled. Soon, he was kissing her back.

Skeeter Valentine and Porkchop both saw this and pumped a fist triumphantly. The rest of the Funnies found out too and their reactions were mixed. Mr. Funnie looked proud, Mrs. Funnie looked like she was going to cry, and Judy looked uninterested even though she was smiling a little. Dirtbike was still too young to really get what was going on, but she could tell that her big brother was happy and so she was too.

The next few hours were really enjoyable. Everyone talked, ate, and danced. Some characters, like the Chipmunks and Chipettes, sang. The Chipmunks began with 'Christmas Don't Be Late' and ended by performing 'We're the Boys (Girls) of Rock and Roll' with the Chipettes. Rock Zilla performed all his songs too, though at a lower volume out of respect for those who had sensitive hearing (like me and Selena).

Others like Jojo Tickle and her family from Jojo's Circus performed tricks and jokes. Same with Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse and the other performers from Fast-Talking Jack's carnival.

But then, the ground started to rumble! Everyone was scared, wondering what could be causing it. The Superwolf Team and the five of us were just confused. Natural disasters like earthquakes didn't exist in the resting spot. This could only mean that something was coming. Something did, a basilisk! It shot right up from under the ground! A lot of us guessed that Voldemort had sent it, even though his last clone didn't show up.

"Everyone except for the Superwolves, hide amongst the trees and don't look out until we tell you!" I ordered.

Everyone except for Harry, Ron W, Hermione, Selena and I ran into the trees where it would be hard for the basilisk to find them. Selena morphed into a phoenix and clawed the basilisk's eyes, rending it blind and less harmful. Then Harry, Ron W, Hermione and I flew up and started slashing at it with our swords, Selena joining us by using her phoenix beak and claws. It wasn't long until the basilisk was dying from its wounds, so we landed back onto the ground. Unfortunately, the basilisk had enough energy left to knock Harry off his paws! Harry flew through the air and crashed into a rock, falling to the ground stunned.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, starting to run towards him.

"No Ginny stay back!" I ordered.

Reluctantly, she did.

The basilisk prepared to strike Harry, but I attacked it instead. Harry recovered as I viciously attacked the basilisk. The basilisk soon tossed me onto the ground and flailed about with pain. Finally, the basilisk sank into the ground through the hole it caused when it arrived. It was gone.

"Okay you can come out now!" Ron W called.

The Superwolf Team and Superwolf Watchers ran over to me, the other three Superwolves leading the way. Ash Ketchum used Squirtle to wash me off, since I was coated in blood, but when the basilisk's blood was gone everyone was horrified to find that my blood was there too!

"No!" Harry gasped.

Yes, during the fight the basilisk's fangs had stabbed me multiple times. I was dying from the poison.

"Numbuh K9!" Numbuh One gasped. "No!" He hugged me.

We have the same relationship that I have with Harry: master/pet.

The other operatives started to cry. Everyone else either cried or just shed a few tears.

"No." Harry almost whispered, also hugging me. "You promised you'd never leave me."

"Sis, come on, don't...please wake up." Selena sobbed.

Suddenly, Rudy Tabootie let out a cry of pain! Startled, everyone turned to him and saw him clutching his left arm in pain. Rudy's guide spirit Angeli had arrived, in hummingbird form, with something silvery on her beak. Everyone knew it was Angeli because her left wing was wounded...and leaking something silver colored.

"Angeli?" Rudy was shocked. "Why...what...?"

"Take a look at your arm." Angeli pointed.

Rudy let go of his arm and saw that instead of blood it was leaking something silver colored too!

"Wha-" He squeaked.

"Unicorn blood?" Hermione was confused. "This is impossible."

"Yeah I never heard of anyone except for a unicorn having silver blood." James Potter agreed.

"That's why I cut his arm." Angeli smiled. "Look."

Everyone else did and saw that Rudy's silver blood was falling onto my head and soaking through my skin! Realizing what was happening, Hermione healed my wounds. Sure enough, after a few tense moments I got up perfectly fine. Everyone at first didn't believe it but it didn't take long for them to start cheering. Many of them hugged me with joy. After we all recovered, we turned back to the subject of Rudy's blood.

"I still don't get it, how could Bucko have unicorn blood?" Snap scratched his head.

I chuckled.

"Don't you get it?" I grinned. "Unicorns have silver blood because they're purehearted. They're probably the only species who are born with a pureheart instead of needing to earn it like the rest of us. Gold heart, silver blood, so on. I mean being that good is a rarity, a treasure, so why shouldn't be represented with materials usually found in treasure chests and such?"

Everyone else still looked confused, causing me to facepalm.

"Wake up people, unicorn's have silver blood because they're purehearted so if Rudy has silver blood-"

Everyone else's mouths dropped open. Finally they got it.

"Rudy is purehearted?" Penny S gasped.

"Bingo, give the lady a Tootsie Roll." I smirked dryly. "Yeah I know it's supposed to be 'cigar' but I hate smoking."

This caused most everyone else to chuckle.

"I-I'm purehearted?" Rudy couldn't believe it.

"Yup, you already had the makings of one when you were younger you just needed to work at it for a while." I nodded. "Don't be too surprised, I mean look at all the things you've done in the past...and don't bring up any mistakes you made either!" I pretended to scold since Rudy was about to open his mouth.

Rudy closed his mouth and shook his head, amused.

"Besides, no one is perfect, not even purehearts." I continued. "I mean not even the Stone Gods are perfect, they can't do everything."

"Like what?" Hermione was surprised to hear this.

"Like be evil." I smirked.

Hermione faceplamed, realizing that she had been tricked.

"I walked right into that one." She muttered.

Everyone else laughed at my response since it was redundant.

"So can everyone purehearted get silver blood?" DW Reed asked.

"Nah, each pureheart gets a special quality of his or her own." I shook my head. "They all get a heart of gold though...it's just that it isn't always literal. Most often it's metaphorical."

"You know quite a lot about purehearts." Phil, Philoctetes from Hercules that is, was impressed.

"Oh I've been studying that subject for a long time now." I shrugged.

"So are there any other 'treasure' symbols of a pureheart?" Fender from Robots asked.

"Well there is the soul left but in the past the Stone Gods had trouble agreeing on what should represent it: diamond or silk. Some wanted to use diamond because it's clear, can be flawless, and is one of the most valuable stones on Earth. Others were against it because diamond is hard and wanted to use silk because it's smooth and soft. Then the Prokaryote Stone God pointed out that purehearts have to be tough and strong to deal with the evil they face and to not give in to bad things like shoplifting or worse. Plus, diamonds always feel warm to the touch, which is how purehearts often feel to others. So, diamond won."

After that we all got back to partying. A small group of Superwolf Watchers and Superwolf Friends, including most of my fellow operatives, then wanted to check out the beach.

We had fun building sand sculptures - it was too cold to swim - until Father from Kids Next Door showed up through a portal!

"Miranda you traitor!" He said angrily.

Those of us who were there froze since we couldn't figure out how Father had found out. Then a lad with black hair and dark brown eyes showed up.

"Jojo!" Rip, Jack and I glared at him.

"Yes me!" Jojo said triumphantly. "It is time you stop helping the stupid Kids Next Door and join us! Otherwise you die!"

"Ha! I pick death thank you, less painful." I retorted.

"Not the way I go about killing traitors!" Father glared.

At that, he morphed into a panther! This didn't surprise us operatives though, back when Father tried getting rid of the Kids Next Door by turning operatives into animals Numbuh Two's little brother Tommy defeated him by adding Father's DNA into the Kids Next Door Module. This caused Father to be affected by his own device and turn into a panther. Since we already found out that he had morphing powers it wasn't surprising that he would turn into his representative animal.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight!" I declared.

Growling, I ran towards him and with a furious roar he sprang at me. Father and I began fighting, clawing and biting at each other. Father had an advantage over me though: he turned on his fire power when we started fighting. Despite this, I ignored his fire and concentrated only on defeating him. The fight went on for a while, and then I was able to get a good grip on his throat. I tightened my grip, choking him until finally his throat snapped. Once I heard the snap I backed off. Father gasped for air, his panther form melting off him until his nerdy human form was there in it's place. Then, with his last breath, he collapsed onto the ground. His black coating that was now on the ground caught on fire and covered him with fire, completely disintegrating him.

The operatives and other goodguys who were there cheered, but Jojo was shocked. Then the moods almost switched: the goodguys were shocked and Jojo smiled triumphantly. This was because Father's fire had been so powerful that almost all my fur was burnt off and I had collapsed to the ground weak.

"So it ends." Jojo smiled evilly, pulling out a gun! "The Delightful Children and I will take over Father's plan in the Kids Next Door World and there will be no Miranda or Jack to stop us!"

He aimed the gun at me, but then Jack tossed a beaker of potion at Jojo! Jojo started gasping as he turned to stone from the feet up!

"No Jojo." Jack said coldly. "Instead there will be no more evil leaders in the Kids Next Door World. I vow to find some way to bring Sector Z back and destroy the Delightful Children once and for all. And as for you, all you will be is a statue in that world, a statue warning the teenagers what will happen to them if they ever betray their kid siblings like you betrayed me and Miranda."

Jojo was now completely stone, frozen in a hunched-over position with the gun still in his hand.

Rip handed Jack a bottle of Magical Aloe Vera and he and Sector V started rubbing it on me. My fur grew back and I sat up alive. My siblings and Sector V and I hugged.

Numbuh 362 then approached me.

"Numbuh K9, for all you have done for the Kids Next Door I am proud to announce that you will never be decommissioned. You are now a permanent member of the Kids Next Door." She smiled.

Overjoyed, I hugged her, which caught her off guard for a few seconds. Then she hugged me back.

"You really are the best Supreme Leader ever." I said, putting her down.

"Thank you, but sometimes I wish I could just take a break or go back to fighting adults directly." Numbuh 362 sighed.

"Maybe you can, one smart thing America did was put more than one person in charge. The president and the government have to work together. So maybe you can work with some other operatives so you can get more free time." I suggested.

"But who?"

"Well, there's Numbuh Zero and Numbuh 274-"

"Oh no, I'm gonna stick with freelance work now," Numbuh 274 shook his head. "Like Tommy's doing. I'll help whoever needs help instead of taking orders from others. I'm tired of that...except during Adventures of course, that's the only exception."

"And Numbuh Zero is still decommissioned." Numbuh One pointed out.

"Not for long." I smiled, pulling a silvery box with a handle out of my pocket. "When I got back to the Kids Next Door World after the Grandfather incident I took the pieces of the Re-Commissioner and Jack and I not only rebuilt it but also improved it."

I pulled a cord out of the improved Re-Commissioner and attached it to my wand.

"I'm now the only one who can re-commission operatives." I grinned. "No more villains re-commissioning other villains."

I then aimed my wand at Numbuh One's dad and turned the handle. Before he could react a beam of light shot out of my wand and hit him! He rose into the air with a cry, and when he came back down his memories as Numbuh Zero were back. Those who were there, except for the other operatives, dropped their mouths open.

"I...why did you restore my memories?" Numbuh Zero asked, stunned.

"Because you can be a good father to Numbuh One with them." I smiled. "With your memories you can understand better what your son goes through and support him. Maybe even give him advice if he needs it. Besides, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have an adult operative on the Team. You can work Earth, spying as an adult and sending messages to Moon Base when you come home, and also help Numbuh 362 with the paperwork."

"I like that idea, it would be an honor to work alongside you." Numbuh 362 smiled.

"Well, I guess I can agree to it." Numbuh Zero smiled.

"Hold on...Numbuh Zero is Numbuh One's dad?" Pepper Ann gasped.

"Yeah...explains where Numbuh One got his skills from doesn't it?" Numbuh 362 grinned.

"So you defeated Grandfather when you were a kid?" Buster Baxter said, impressed.

"Well I had help from Sector Z, but yeah." Numbuh Zero nodded.

We continued talking as we returned to the rest of the Superwolf Team and Superwolf Watchers. There were no more incidents so we spent the next many hours continuing the party. Much later on, everyone had to return home and none of us could wait for the next Reunion, which would take place the following year.


End file.
